One piece legacy: Samurai country part 17
3 minutes ago- Moj'tu, was psyching himself up. He was waiting for the pirates. He would kill the first one with a downward slash, and then he would... He felt something, and looked down, at his chest. He saw a hand threw his chest, and he felt another hand do the same to his neck, cutting part of it. So, this is how he dies. From the back. He was a disgrace. - The Daimyo looked at the horror, his entire guard of 100 men, killed in seconds. Standing over then, he saw the murderer. His personal clown. The clown walked up to him, and planted a foot on the fallen Daimyo's chest. The Daimyo was breathing hard, trying to muster some words. "I... I can pay you... 100 million !" "No." The foot started pressing harder, and the Daimyo felt a rib break. "WAIT! 1 BILLION ! JUST LET ME LIVE!" "Sorry, but you see... I'm a betrayer. It's in my nature. Nothing personal." "W...why?" "Easy. I saw you, and decided... I'm going to kill you. That's it. Now... Let me finish this off with one thing... My name is Caramel. Die pig." - The Clown was running threw the streets. He just jumped through the window, and was singing to himself. Betrayed. How could one not want to do it? Betray...Betray...BETRAY! He just wanted to betray everyone! Except... His captain. His captain was different. He was the only person that could be not be betrayed. Caramel was doing something bad though, he went and wasted his time with the pig. He should have been looking for 'him' instead. Well, Caramel did like killing people... After he betrayed them of course... Betrayal is one of the most beautiful things ever. The betrayed faces when they realize it is the icing on the cake. -Present time- "All of them..." Malk was surprised to see everyone was dead. Who could do it? He saw the bodies, and wanted to puke. Anyone that enjoyed killing people... And killing this much... It was too much. Tack, was shocked as well. Why kill them? Why kill this much? Fea looked at shock as well... It was a waste of humans. Zozo, barfed. He was disgusted by it, and just did it. Anyone that could do this... It was horrible. While these men were guilty of many sins... Death was too far for some of them. However, strangely, none of the workers were killed. Many left, when Moj'tu declared the attack. So, it may have been a good thing the Attack pirates declared war. However... One person walked in. Shihoon. He heard all ten screaming, and ran as fast as he could. He now saw... The people who saved him, and Malk. What was going on? What was... What was... "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Shihoon just exploded. He screamed at Tack, and before Tack could answer, Shihoon screamed again. "WHO ARE YOU?! REALLY?!" Tack only said 2 words. "Were pirates." Shihoon couldn't believe... They were pirates. W...what... He wanted to faint. They... They killed everyone. Shihoon looked at them, and ran to the halls. He was going to call the marines. The pirates... They would pay for what they did to these people. Malk, looking at the pirates, just said "We have to leave." - At the poison den, Malk was grabbing as much food, knifes, and poisons as much as he could. Malk had no choice. He was a pirate. He hated it, but he had to do it. If he didn't, Uken would become a criminal. If he left, Uken could stay at the poison den. Maybe he could convince the chefs to join again. The others were waiting, and they could hear 800 marines running down the streets. It would take them 3 minutes to get here. If they fought here, Uken would be declared a pirate. Malk wanted him to stay a chef. When Malk walked out of the kitchen, Uken was crying. He hugged Malk, and Malk hugged him back. He loved the little brat, ever since the kid broke in, and made a perfect soup. He was a hungry little orphan, who broke in 3 years ago, and wanted to eat food. He made the soup himself. Malk liked it. Uken was an apprentice chef ever since. Malk looked at the crying Uken, and just said "Head chefs don't cry, unless they cut Onions." "So...so... Why are you crying?" "I'm not head chef anymore. I'm just a damn pirate chef now." "You're still... The best chef..." "Then surpass me." Malk, crying, walked out of the poison den, with a backpack of supplies. Looking at his new crew, he wiped away his tears, and screamed at the incoming marines. "BEWARE MARINES! I, MALK, AM NOW A PIRATE! NOW THE MOST FEARED MAN IN THE EAST BLUE IS A MEMBER OF... OF..." Tack screamed as loud as Malk. "ATTACK PIRATES!" Malk just groaned at the name, and knew he would have to say that name in pride. The entire crew, Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Malk ran down the street, heading back to the head chef, with the incoming marines 30 feet away. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc